oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Balor
Balor is the name of a large Wotan who has aligned himself Alessandra, as she seeks to solidify Elbaf’s standing as a powerhouse country in the world. Unlike a significant member of her Armada, Alessandra was not able to play on the emotions of Balor in order to ‘encourage ‘ him to join, as he has no qualms with the humans, instead joining of his own volition, seeking to test himself against the incredibly powerful combatants they were sure to come up against, whilst also protecting the Empress while also serving as the “recruiter” of Nephilim. Appearance As a Wotan, Balor is a creature of titanic proportions, standing above the vast majority of the world's inhabitants and equalling the size of some of the world's largest giants, His stature alone means that he stands out in any crowd he is in and his easily identifiable. As a direct result of his massive size, Sebastien is also incredible muscular as his body possess very little fat. His skin is also incredibly thick, as it is able to easily withstand bullets and other such projectiles just a cannonballs with seemingly little damage being done as a result. In terms of clothing Balor wears a rather regal attire, fitting to that of his gentlemanly personality. Personality Balor is truly a reincarnation of the giants of old, savage and merciless believing truly in the philosophy that might is right. Such an outlook on life would undoubtedly cause those who have not spoken to Balor to label him as dull or dumb, Those people would be very wrong however, as the Wotan has proven to be quite the intellectual, so much so, that Alessandra has appointed him to be both her bodyguard, as well as her second in command. History Powers&Abilities As the union of Giant and Fishman, Wontans are incredible formidable creatures from birth, as the inherit the best traits of both races whilst seemingly inheriting none of their respective weaknesses or impurities. Proof of this is provided by the fact that they inherit the size and vitality of a giant, while also inheriting the ability to breath and live under the tide should they so choose. This gives members of the Wotan race an extreme advantage in nearly all combat scenarios. As a further testament to Balor's incredible might, he also serves as the general of the Elbaf army, giving him direct control over the military and making him one of the most influential beings in the entire country. Aside from his overwhelming wells of strength, Balor is also shown to be incredible quick for a being of his size, although not being exceptionally fast. This massive quickness, allows him to cover short distances in alarming periods of time, often catching beings off guard do to a being of his side having such alarming speed. Giant Heritage Perhaps the most notable of the Wotans features are those of the Giant genes that make up its body. This heritage give the Wotas a truly massive stature that cause them to tower over a majority of the races that make up the world. Perhaps the most notable benefit of this towering stature would be monstrous strength that it grants Balor as he is able to perform truly monstrous feats of strength, such as throwing an entire canon from one ship to another greatly damaging the ship in the process, another demonstration of this titanic strength was when he quite literally punched a hole in the side of a heavily armored war ship. As a direct result of his heritage, Balor's skin is incredibly thick, and highly resistant to most forms of damage such as gun and canon fire, as well as sword strikes. However if any of said attacks are haki imbued, they pose a significant chance of damaging the Wotan. Balor, being able to use his natural strength to its utmost potential, is able to send shock-waves of earth toward his opponents by striking the ground with significant force. This shock waves very is power with some appearing as a minor shake, while others are akin to full scale earthquakes. Fishman Heritage Being a Wotan, Balor also possesses the physiology of a fishman and as such is capable of breathing underwater as well a traveling great distances with relative ease. Being part Fishman he is also capable of utilizing the Fishman martial arts to their true potential. Fishman Karate As a Wotan, Balor began to practice the devastating art of Fishman Karate at a relatively youthful age. As a master of the fighting style, Balor is able to expertly utilize the water in his direct vicinity to devastate his opponents. Whilst this make's him truly in underwater combat, Balor is still incredibly lethal on land, capable of disposing of those foolish enough to stand in his way. Balor attained the rank of black belt when he was still a child practicing and refining his skills, and has since attained the title of Grandmaster in the art. His mastery of Karate has ensured that even the most basic of technique's are more than capable of producing devastating results. Fishman Karate to the untrained eye would appear no different from any other style in the world, punches, kicks and chops to assert one's dominance over an opponent. However to master's of the style, or rather those unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of its wrath, Fishman Karate, is truly recognized as a one of a kind martial art. Fishman Jujutsu Stemming from his mastery of Fishman Karate, Balor is also able to utilize Fishman Jujutsu with incredible proficiency as he is able to slay large groups of combatants with ease, as well as engaging combatants holding the rank of vice admiral and their pirate counterparts and defeating with minimal damage occurring to himself. His skill with the art of Fishman Jujutsu is such that he does not have to be underwater nor near and existing source of water for him to utilize it, as he can manipulate the moisture in the air to devastate his opponents in similar ways that he could if they were underwater, or near and existing body of water. Through the power of Fishman JuJutsu Balor is capable of making the very ocean itself his weapon, his able to guide and direct the very current of the ocean makes him among the worlds foremost masters of the style, As he is capable of effortlessly launching ship sized projectiles at his adversary's as well as forming spheres of water around them in a effort to drown them. Balor as also shown the ability to encompass entire ships in these water spheres, allowing him to drown entire crews, while also sinking the ship due to it being forced to take on vast amounts of water. Trivia Category:Giants Category:New World Character Category:Male Characters Category:Fishmen